A standard hypodermic syringe as described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,603 has a cylindrically tubular body having a front end closed by a plug formed with a central passage extending along the axis of the body and a rear end provided with a piston longitudinally axially displaceable in the body. The read end carries a transversely projecting finger brace. A quantity of liquid to be injected is held in the body between the piston and the plug and a needle is fitted to the passage at its front end so that forward displacement of the piston by a plunger forces the liquid out of the body through the needle. The syringe is typically held with two of the user's fingers engaged on opposite sides of the rear end of the syringe with forward-facing surfaces of the brace and the user's thumb bearing on the rear end of the plunger.